


That Cutie at Work

by Shadowmonsta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho doesn't get distracted much at work, until a new co-worker forces him to fall for him. Their relationship isn't what you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cutie at Work

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic on this site (and overall, my first Monsta X one) so I hope you all enjoy it!

Biting his lip, he threw his head back against the wall behind him, closing his eyes as pleasure rode through his body, from his feet all the way to his fingertips. And yes, he should’ve been worried that this was happening in the work place, but he couldn’t care less as long as the hot mouth was hugged around his cock. All rational thoughts left his head and all he could do was moan – albeit as quietly as possible.

Moving his right hand down to the head of hair at his waist, he gripped it tightly, pushing the boy further onto his member, loving the small gagging sound that came soon after. 

The lips around it began moving across the flesh faster, the boy’s tongue running across and tasting it all to his amusement. 

“Fuckkk… Changkyun, if you don’t stop soon, I-I don’t think I’ll be a-able to last…” He said, staring down at the said boy who was looking up at him, so damn innocently, like he wasn’t currently in the middle of a blow job, like he wasn’t doing anything bad, like he didn’t know what was going on. And it was so fucking sexy. “…Just keep going.” There was no way he was going to stop now. And as the boy began to move his head again, his eyes never left the others, never stopped looking so damned innocent. Changkyun softly ran his teeth over the heated flesh, stopping at the tip, darting his tongue to lick the head, ever so softly. “Goddammit…!”

Changkyun would smirk if he could manage, but he could feel the older’s body begin to spasm in pleasure, and he kept going. He forced his mouth to go all the way to the base, taking in the full cock like a professional, sucking on the flesh before looking back up to lock eyes with the other.

That seemed to do it.

Without any second to spare, or to let the other say another word, Changkyun felt the grip on his hair tighten as the man in his mouth exploded in extreme pleasure. He kept moving his mouth to keep the friction going, moving up his hands to lightly squeeze each thigh, closing his own eyes as he focused. The trembling stopped, and he let the flaccid member slip out of his mouth, and he simply stared up.

“…” Changkyun didn’t say anything, he wasn’t sure if the other wanted him to. Besides, he wanted to give him time to calm down a little. Once the man’s breathing fell normal,  
Changkyun spoke. “Wonho, you good?” He asked, tilting his head to the side again.

“Damn you’re way too good at that.” Wonho commented, running a hand through his own hair as he felt the other help him pull his trousers up.

“…I’m not gonna comment on that…” Changkyun said, standing up.

Changkyun stared at Wonho for a few seconds before letting out a deep breath, turning around and walking towards the door to the small cupboard that they were currently occupying, people had probably already started to notice he was gone. As he was about to open it, he felt his other hand get pulled back, and suddenly his back was pressed against the opposite wall. 

Staring at Wonho, who looked at the moment like a tiger hungry for lunch, he shook his head and motioned back to the door.

“We have work, Wonho, I’m not going to wait for them to notice.” Changkyun had a serious expression on his face, he wasn’t kidding around, and he had already gotten his co-worker off, what more did he want from him? 

Wonho suddenly smirked, forcing their bodies to press up against each other as he took a step forward.

Placing his hands on the others waist, he chuckled.

“I know… but at least give me a kiss?” He asked, his smirk turning into an ‘almost’ innocent smile, which made Changkyun’s stomach act up a little. But he was also a little pissed that all this was for, was a kiss. Rolling his eyes, Changkyun moved his head forward and pressed his lips against Wonho’s pink ones, his intent being a small peck (if only to punish the other) but Wonho seemed to know what he was going to do, and instantly, he brought up his hand to cup the other’s jaw, holding his head in place as he kissed Changkyun more passionately than what was intended.

Changkyun let out a small surprised squeak when he wasn’t able to move his face back, but his eyes shut immediately when he felt Wonho’s tongue run along his bottom lip, never going into his mouth, but simply playing with him.

He had forgotten how passionate Wonho’s kisses were.

They don’t kiss a lot, well, not like this.

Wonho tilted his head a little, moving his lips softly against the others, letting his hand move across Changkyun’s cheek, feeling how soft his skin was. Licking his bottom lip one last time, he moved back and winked at the boy, who was now just a little out of breath.

“Okay, go ahead.”

Changkyun stared at Wonho before nodding immediately, moving past him without a single word being said, unlocking the door and walking out of it. Wonho chuckled as soon as he was alone. He had to wait a few minutes until he could appear, otherwise it would appear even more suspicious, though he sort of knew that their co-workers knew what was going on between them anyhow.

Still, Changkyun wished for everything they did to be subtle. Sneaking away during their break, not allowing anyone else to see them doing any sort of intimate action.

Wonho was getting a little tired of it, though he had to say, receiving a blow job whilst at work was definitely worth it. 

Still, Changkyun always seemed to be more distant whenever they did such a thing at work. And of course, Wonho would question him, but he’d never receive a proper answer, the young boy would just shrug it off and say Wonho was making a big deal out of nothing.

How he wished they would just be a normal couple.

No sneaking around – Wonho would be utterly fine with that if the point was only because they wanted to dirty things with each other. Changkyun, however, wanted to sneak around because he wasn’t fond of anyone seeing them together and thinking something was going on other than friendship. And Wonho wasn’t sure why at all. 

He agreed to the young one’s terms when he had asked him out a couple of months ago, but of course he did. Ever since Changkyun came into the shop as the new assistant, 

Wonho was head over heels for him.

The boy’s jawline was to die for, his eyes were fierce but puppy-like at the exact same time. His hair was a sweet golden brown and styled so that you could properly see his face. Lips were pink and plush, so kissable, even from far away, and his nose was absolutely perfect. He was tall, but there was an innocence about him that Wonho was immediately attracted to.

By chance, they quickly became good friends after Wonho had taken it upon himself to be the new worker’s tutor, making sure he was well taken care of, and that if he had any questions, he was there to answer.

Changkyun was, of course, happy about it. At least, that’s what Wonho thinks. 

Any time the boy made a small mistake, he’d freeze, worry and start getting upset, never showing it to anyone. But Wonho knew. He knew that the other was scared so he’d always help him out. He’d take it upon himself to confess for the mess but make sure that the boy wouldn’t make it again. Teach him how to handle situations like that better.

Minute by minute, Changkyun was literally forcing Wonho to fall for him, it was simply impossible not to.

A month passed by and Wonho had had enough.

He had had enough of the dreams that plagued him at night about his luscious co-worker. If he was going to get through this, he just had to stop acting like a wuss and ask the boy out. And hopefully – in his wildest dreams maybe – he’d find out that the other actually liked him back.

And… he guessed that’s what sort of happened.

Though, whenever Wonho thinks about it, the boy didn’t really say that he liked him back – although it was heavily implied…

…

“I’m going to be honest here, I’ve been crushing on you ever since you got here.” Wonho finally gathered up the courage that allowed him to approach the younger boy about his feelings, and when he did, Changkyun didn’t look that surprised. It looked like he knew, somehow, though Wonho might not have been as conspicuous as he likes to think.

“…And?” Changkyun replied without a hint of irony in his voice. The expression on his face was that of a child who looked simply bored.

“…And I was wondering if I can take you on a date? Perhaps?” Wonho said, putting on his shy and sexy smile, trying to persuade the other to take him up on the dating offer. But his body was heating up in nervousness as time passed on and he had yet to get an answer. “Changkyun?”

“Oh well… um…” The boy’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked away from him. “I don’t think I want to.”

Wonho’s whole world just shattered around him.

Gulping nervously, he didn’t really know what to do in this situation. He hadn’t prepared for it. I guess you could say that he was rather sure he could get the other to go on a date with him.

“Okay, that’s okay.” The last thing he wanted was to make the other sad.

Turning on his heel, he took a deep breath but tried not to show so much emotion, besides, he was also glad that he waited until the end of their shift to confess his feelings, otherwise this would’ve been one hell of an awkward way to start the day. Putting on his jacket, he grabbed his bag and walked closer to the front door. Just as he was about to leave, he felt someone grab the edge of his jacket to stop him from leaving.

When he turned around, he was faced with Changkyun who was staring at him with those big and gorgeous eyes. He wondered what the other wanted him for after a blatant rejection.

But Wonho wasn’t going to show it, like he said.

“Why are you leaving?” Changkyun wondered, sounding generally curious. “I don’t think we were finished yet…”

“…We weren’t?” Wonho asked.

“No, I just said I didn’t want to date you.” The boy said, like he wasn’t being weird at all, but Wonho was curious as to what he meant. A rejection was a rejection. But what was going on? “But… that doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re attractive, in fact, I think you’re very… pretty.” The way it was said was again, rather childish, but Wonho appreciated the compliment.

“Then… what do you want from me?” He asked, not knowing what was going to happen between the two of them if it wasn’t dating. Did Wonho want anything else from him?

Changkyun stared at him in silence for a few seconds.

Then very suddenly, the boy grabbed Wonho’s jacket once more and pulled him through the shop that only the two of them were currently inside. He was pulled into the storage cupboard, where Changkyun turned on the light before letting go of the material in his hand. 

Both of them stood in the cupboard, wondering what was going on through the others head, but it was mostly Wonho who was confused.

“What are we doing here?” He asked, with not the faintest idea in the world.

“You said you liked me, right?” Changkyun suddenly spoke out loud, making the other flinch a little, but he did nod in response. “Well then, I thought I’d give you the chance to change my mind about you, or at least, show me just how much you like me.” The boy’s cheeks started to pink a little, however his back was still straight and he was daring to stare into Wonho’s eyes like this was a normal thing to say to someone.

“I-… What does that even mean?” The other boy said, looking very confused as he stared at Changkyun.

“It means…” Changkyun moved closer, until their chests were pressed against each other, very intimately. Moving his hand to the others, he moved Wonho’s own hands to his waist, before placing his own hands down by his side. “Show me.” He whispered, his eyes fierce.

And it was driving Wonho crazy. The heat in the room was rising and he himself was soon to show a lack of control.

But… Changkyun did ask him to.

And this has been one of his pleasant dreams that he had frequently been having, and god, he knew that he would utterly regret it if he were to say no to the boy. Especially since he was looking at him so damn… sexily. Tightening his hold on the boy’s waist, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh it felt so good just to touch him.

Silence continued and Wonho had a feeling that Changkyun’s own action were done for now, and he was willing just to let the other do as he wished. Or in his own words, ‘show him how much he likes him’.

Licking his own lips, he tilted his head and moved closer to Changkyun, stopping as their lips within mere moments of touching, just to take in the moment.

Then he couldn’t take it anymore.

Pushing their lips together, Wonho stared into Changkyun’s eyes just to see the reaction he was getting. And he could hardly stop the smirk on his own mouth when he saw the boy’s eyes slowly close. The grip on his waist was tightened, and Wonho shut his own eyes, moving his mouth more against the boy’s. He didn’t want to go too fast, he wanted to savour it all, he wanted it to be passionate, he wanted to definitely show Changkyun how irresistible he was, how sexy he was, how amazing he was.

Prodding out his tongue, he swiped it across the younger’s bottom and juicy lips, tasting them and god they were delicious. He moved his left arm around the arch of Changkyun’s back, holding him even closer than before.

Then he entered the boys mouth with his hot tongue. When he met with Changkyun’s own, he began to play with it, massage the tongue with his own, hoping that the boy was getting as much out of this kiss as he was. It wasn’t fast paced, Wonho made sure of it. Wonho softly nibbled on the boy’s lip, running his hand up the other’s shirt, letting his fingers softly outline the others spine.

His skin was soft – of course it was. Then again, he wasn’t sure how much he was allowed to do at this point.

Wonho licked the other’s reddened lips once more as he moved away.

Both were panting softly, the kiss had taken out some of their energy, but Wonho felt amazing. His hands were down by his side, as was Changkyun’s. The boy didn’t speak, but what he did was place his two hands on Wonho’s chest, stroke his abdomen ever so softly, ultimately however he left the cupboard.

Leaving Wonho there, standing without a wonder about what was going on.

But that’s how it started.

…

After that, they met in the cupboard frequently, each session got more and more intimate but usually it was Changkyun that was the giver. Wonho always felt bad when the other finished pleasuring him but never stayed for the opposite.

And he wanted to, god he wanted to please the other in ways Changkyun couldn’t possibly imagine.

Yet, he was never allowed to touch him, unless it was a kiss. He hadn’t even gotten the boy’s top off before, though Changkyun had seen Wonho naked many times when he gave him a blowjob, or a hand job. His abs were a main point for the younger boy too, he seemed to love them. Oh how Wonho wanted to touch the other the way he was touched.

Perhaps they were off limits, maybe Changkyun didn’t want his body tainted until it was from his boyfriend. And that pissed Wonho off.

It was time to talk about things, he couldn’t go on living with this arrangement.

Wonho wanted more.

So he was going to find out if Changkyun really wanted to be with him, or just be with him occasionally in a room. It was time for a serious talk. Wonho walked into the café were he and his beau worked, but it was his day off, and for sure Changkyun wasn’t expecting him at all.

The surprised look on his face made Wonho smile a little.

Walking closer to the counter, he leaned on it and stared up at the boy that he came all this way to see. He didn’t say anything, not yet, but just waited until the other questioned his appearance.

“What are you doing here? It’s a weird way to spend your day off.” Changkyun said finally, playing around with a pen as he stared at his colleague.

“Came to see you. We need to talk.”

Wonho was serious, he didn’t want to play any games this time. It had been a few months since their lips first touch and god dammit, he wanted more. Even more so, if he couldn’t have more, then he also needed to know. There was no way he was playing with the boy any longer. Changkyun didn’t say anything except he nodded, and looked around the store to make sure there was no customers waiting. Then he walked around and met the other in front of the counter.

And he just waited for Wonho to say what he came here to say. There wasn’t any indication on his face that he knew what it was about, although, Wonho didn’t know if there was any other subject he’d talk to him about on his day off… So maybe he did know.

Taking a deep breath, he hated how nervous he always felt around the boy, especially when he was supposed to be the older, more mature one.

Another thing that added to how attractive the boy was.

“Okay, well, I want to ask you out on a date again.” Wonho said without pause, nodding his head along before he went silent and waited for the answer. The tense atmosphere was making him feel worse.

Changkyun tilted his head and rose an eyebrow.

“…Didn’t we go over this already?” The boy asked. That was one of the answers that Wonho did not want, at all.

“Yes, months ago. After which our relationship has seemingly changed into something more, don’t you think?” Wonho explained, feeling a little bit of annoyance flow through his body.

“Well yes, wasn’t that the point?”

“…No.”

“Then why have you been playing around with me?” Changkyun asked, no sign of a smile on his beautiful and kissable lips. But Wonho was slightly taken aback by the sentence that left his mouth. ‘Playing around’. That was the whole point of this entire conversation. When the relationship you have with the person you have genuine feelings for can be summed up into those two words, something had to be done, it wasn’t good.

It was never good.

“…Because I took what I could get, but I don’t want to do that anymore. Changkyun, I don’t want to just ‘play around’ with you, or whatever you thought we were doing.” 

The other bit his lip slightly, looking rather confused. Oh if he could only know what was going through his mind.

“Then what is it you want?” Did he really not know?

Wonho ran a hand through his hair in slight frustration, he was trying hard not to make it show because he didn’t want the other to have a bad impression of him, however, it was getting hard to keep calm. Changkyun seemed to have no clue what was wrong and what was right in their relationship.

Moving a little closer to the younger, Wonho just decided he was going to go all out, and if the other tried to interrupt his probably long speech, he was just going to tell him to be quiet.

He needed this.

“I want you. When I say that, I don’t mean I want to sleep with you.” Wonho started, but when he saw the others rather offended face, he spoke up again, explaining it better. “I mean, I want to… eventually, but right now, I just want you, as a person, as a boyfriend, to talk, to hang out, to do stuff together, to cuddle, to spend Saturday night with.” He took a breath; this was going to be a long one. “I have adored everything we have done in the last few months, yet you never let me do anything to you. I want to touch you Changkyun. I want to make you feel good, I want you to want me to make you feel good. And you never do. I feel selfish. I feel awful whenever you walk away after giving me the pleasure I want to give you.”

Changkyun didn’t speak up, didn’t move from the spot where he was standing, and never stopped staring into his colleague’s eyes as the words passed into his ears. What he was hearing was Wonho completely giving his heart to him, and he wasn’t sure how to take it.

Or at least, that’s what Wonho was hoping was happening at the moment. Because he wasn’t sure what else to say.

Maybe he could do it in actions.

Moving closer – and ignoring the widening of the boy’s eyes – he grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He didn’t want to make it sexual, no, this wasn’t about that. 

Wonho took the boy’s other hand and brought it up to his own heartbeat, trying to show him how he felt when it was only their hands that were touching. 

It was all he needed at the moment. As soon as he felt a small squeeze in his hand, he could quite possibly burst with sunshine and rainbows. A small action, but it hit him hard.

Though he would rather the other speak, and say something he wanted him to for once.

“…I honestly don’t know what to say.” Changkyun’s voice was soft and low, as if he was nervous. His left hand was still on Wonho’s chest whilst the other was entangled in the others, and his stomach was turning again. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Let me take you on a date, please?”

“Um…” Changkyun bit his lip again, not knowing what to say. “…Fine. Okay, fine. Take me on a date.” He removed both of his hands from their positions and folded his arms across his chest. Wonho didn’t mind, he was still focusing on the part were the other said yes to him. Taking Changkyun on a date. It’s been his dream ever since the other turned him down. A few minutes passed and it was Changkyun who spoke again, in the nervous voice that Wonho absolutely adored. “Did-did you mean what you said earlier? About the whole… touching thing?”

“Of course I did. Really.” Wonho smiled, moving his hand up to the others hair to move it away from his eyes. “Now, shall we?” He asked, holding his hand out to the other.

“…Wonho…”

Oh how he loved hearing his name pass through those lips.

“Yes?” His hand was still in the air, waiting for the boy to take it so he could escort him to some place.

“Work.” Changkyun rose an eyebrow as he motioned to behind him. When Wonho turned around, he noticed that a rather large line had appeared, all with weird smiles on their faces as he stared at them. “And yes, before you ask, some of them have been there for a while.”

Oh god.

It was Wonho’s face that was now beat red.

“…Later.”

Changkyun finally let out a small giggle as he watched Wonho run out of the shop as fast as he could. It was adorable. Going behind the counter, he began taking down orders for the customers as he heard the door open once again, and for some reason he saw that Wonho had reappeared, out of breath already, and he was wondering what the hell he wanted now.

Wonho ran past the customers, jumping over the counter and grabbing a hold of Changkyun with a smirk on his face. Before the boy could say anything about his crazy actions, he was suddenly kissed passionately.

When the older moved away, the cheesy grin made Changkyun want to vomit a little.

“That’s all I wanted!” 

Wonho immediately turned around and left the shop, leaving his date standing there out of breath, red faced, and smiling.

“What an idiot.”

_fin._


End file.
